Blithe
by Gip-Rik
Summary: Rikku gets sick enough of Cid and Brother, and moves out. Now across her short journey, she finds where to stay! No flames... Made it to Besaid! Please R and R!GippalxRikku
1. Proluge Is that how you spell it?

Blithe

--gip-Rik

A/N:: HIYA! This is not my first fic but it is my first submitted Final Fantasy X2! He he! Read it and see if you like it!

--gip-Rik

Prologue

As Rikku hummed to herself on the outskirts of Luca, she had a big fuss on her mind on what happened earlier this morning. She had a big argument with Cid, and she couldn't handle Brother's loud mouth! Brother had gotten her crazy from a big argument followed by pops. She closed her eyes and breathed. At least they were at Luca. She had always had a feeling that she would be in Luca on day like this. Well, she finally wanted to live by herself and do whatever she wanted when she wanted to. She continued walking down the street humming. That was the best thing she could do when she was sad. She thought about all the places she could live and could possibly afford. She needed to get away from Brother and Cid. Forever.

_' Drats, all I could do is think of someplace to live while Brother and Cid are sleeping peacefully at home... Ah well...'_

She thought, of all places of luck. She had no idea what it would take. Didn't have enough gil.

_' Hmmmm, Besaid. No, Yunie and Tidus! They do all the icky stuff! Um, Bevelle... No, Paine and Baralai are there! Poopie! Anymore city's.... I'll just run away!' _

Rikku ran home as fast as she could and packed up all her things. She heard a loud knock on the door.

" Rikku! What are you doing!?!"

" I'm packing up father." Rikku replied as she opened the door and was greeted by a sleepy-angry Cid.

"WHAT FOR?!" Cid asked, being red all of a sudden.

" Pops, I think it's time I leave you and Brother." Rikku said closing her eyes shut unaware of what she was going to hear next.

" Rikku, are you serious?" Cid asked not being so loud, but sad.

Rikku opened her eyes slowly as she let out a sigh. He didn't scream. She blinked a few times then answered.

" Pops, I think it's best that I left."

"Why?"

" You don't need me anymore and I can't take it anymore either."

"Can't take what?" Cid was sad with her answer. He didn't want his daughter to leave.

" You know what I mean Pop's. The fighting and hectic. I can't take it anymore. I think I know what's best for me, and I'm old enough to make my own choices."

Rikku sounded so determined with her answer closed her eyes and answered once more, " What I'm trying to say is...I'm leaving, for good."

Cid just stood there.

"No." Cid said, and he became angry again.

"What you're trying to say is that I can't go?" Rikku asked.

" YES! YOU CAN'T GO!" Cid practically screamed out causing Brother to wake up.

" But Pop's! I'm on my own!" Rikku protested.

" No!"

" YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rikku screamed on the top of her lungs.

Cid was beyond shocked and he, finally came to a conclusion.

" Fine if it's what you want go and never come back to live here again!"

Rikku's heart swelled up with joy! She practically jumped and got all her things.

" Well, I'm off!" And she gave Brother a slap.

" You deserved it!" Cid joked.

She left.

A/N:: So did ya like it.... I'll try better next time,sobI'm trying to get a good start! Well review please!

--gip-Rik


	2. More News Than That

A/N:: Hiya! Well, here I am with the next chapter, sorry it took so long...Oh and thanks for reviewing, kingleby, zellpic, and StarfireRox23! You dudes rock!

chapter 1more news than that

Rikku had walked up to the Mi'hen highroad and had passed a dozen fiends.

" Well, that was a load off." Rikku exclaimed as she had walked in Rin's store.

" Hi, what can I do for you?" The store clerk asked.

"Uh, 10 potions please!" Rikku asked nicely.

"1000 gil." The clerk said as Rikku paid him.

" Thanks." Rikku said as she exited the store.

Rikku was surprised at where she didn't know where to go.

"Man, this bites..." Rikku started walking down the road a crossing many fiends and coming to a stop.

"Well, this is bad. I guess. I'll just go on and walk from here and find a place to live." Rikku exclaimed as she walked down the path that led her there. Rikku had spotted a certain someone of the coast of the highroad, before she could come across another fiend.

" Nooj? Hiya! What are you doing here Mevyn!" Rikku said, eyes gleaming with excitement and joy!

" Rikku? Hi. What can I do for you?" Nooj asked out of the ordinary.

" Why are you here?" Rikku asked as she noticed a small dab of blood gushing thought Nooj's hand, "Nooj! Your hurt!"

" Yeah, it happened from one of Leblanc's silly goons." Nooj said as he managed to let out a small chuckle.

" Where's Leblanc?" Rikku asked with big wide eyes, wanting an answer.

" She can't get off my tail. I had to escape from my house, just so she wouldn't call me and bother me anymore." Nooj answered as he walked slowly away from Rikku.

" Well, that's what my family has been doing to me." Rikku said", they blame me, and can't leave me alone. So I left for good, and I don't know where to go."

"Don't be pathetic, there are dozens and dozens of places you could go to." Nooj said as he put a potion on the wound and started to walk away again, " Well, Rikku, good luck. I must be going."

Rikku was sad that she didn't know where to head or go. Hell yeah, there wasn't anyplace to go to.

"Argh, I just have to keep going!" Rikku walked and walked until her feet got sore, and it started to rain. Badly. She ran and ran, as lightening flashed and the thunder roared!

Rikku's shoulders where beet red as she came across a giant horrendous fiend she couldn't escape from. Why couldn't she?! She was 5 minutes away from Djose. She could've rested there. The fiend gave big bad bruises and marks. She started bleeding on her right elbow. But luckily she defeated it and was weak enough not to make it in Djose in time.

" I can make it...,"Rikku said weakly as a spiky blond hair Al-bhed came up and kneeled down.

"H-hhel-p-p...m-mm-me..."Rikku said as she fainted in the hard pounding rain. Black out...

"Cid's girl, Cid's girl, wake up..." A man said as he sprinkled some water on Rikku's nose.

"Wha..Wha...WHA?!"Rikku said as she jumped up and she fell of the bed she was sleeping on, "What happened? I don't remember any of this...Aah! What am I doin' with you Gippal?!"

"That's because your stupid Cid's girl, and now I'm gonna get my ass kicked by your father, cause of this huge, uh, thing...?" Gippal managed to say as he got up and went to his little refrigerator. He looked inside, and saw beer, beer, and beer.

'_I don't have any juice, or water eh?' _Gippal thought, but was gonna give her beer anyways if she says yes.

"Yo! Cid's girl, want a drink?" Gippal asked and then chuckled, "Haha! I only have beer sucker!"

"I was gonna say no, and that's Rikku! Call me that for a change..." Rikku answered, but soon enough she lied back down on his huge bed, and she heard a creek.

"Hey, Gippal. Your scared that my pops is gonna kick your patooey but don't worry, cause...Well, he won't." Rikku exclaimed and watched Gippal, when sat down next to her, and looked at her, awkwardly.

He took a sip of his beer, "Why not Cid's girl?'

"Argh Gippal! Call me Rikku!" Rikku said as she hit him in his arm, well.

"Alright, R-R-r-r-r-I-I-I-k-k-k-u-u-u.... WHY?" Gippal did that on purpose, he didn't want to use her name. It was too much fun of teasing.

"That's because G-g-g-g-g-I-I-I-I-p-p-p-p-p-a-a-a-a-l-l-l-l-l-l, were both mad at each other, and we I wanted to run away, but he found out. He told me to do what ever I wanted, and so I ran away." Rikku also did that on purpose, and she took his beer and took a sip out of it.

"You really were thirsty, weren't ya Cid's girl?!" Gippal had taken his beer back, got up and got another beer.

"Cid's girl? Why are you always stupid?" Gippal asked, as he took a towel out of his closet.

"It's Rikku and I'm not going to answer that!" Rikku replied, just when Gippal threw the towel over her head.

"Take a shower Cid's girl!" Gippal said as he went back to his kitchen and started to make a sub.

"Gippal? What time is it?" Rikku asked, as she got of the bed and started to make her way to the bathroom.

"8:06 PM! NOW TAKE A SHOWER!" Gippal had answered, "Man, your making my house smelly and carpet wet, and I'll get you some clean clothes."

Rikku got into the shower and thought about all the things that had happened today. The water was warm and she stayed under it for ages. She had to relax. Where was she going to stay? How was she going to get through this?

She gotten out of the shower and something hit her head! Where's her stuff! She had no clothes so she changed into a white mage dress and quickly ran outside.

"Gippal? Gippal?" Rikku saw the alarm clock sitting on his nightstand and it read 8:47 PM.

She got to the side of his bed and saw her suitcase. She opened it up and got black baggy capri pants, some socks and a red soft no sleeved top. She quickly changed in the bathroom, took out her braids, put her hair in a bun and got out, when Gippal came in with no shirt and just smiley-faced boxer shorts.

"Hey Cid's Girl. I couldn't find any clothes but I see you found some." Gippal exclaimed with a grin on his face, as he jumped on his bed, "Oh, and by the way, you can stay over and watch a movie with me."

"EEEW! Pervert! I would like to stay in own helly room! Now, good-night!" Rikku shouted but he got up and grabbed her shoulder.

"How do you know which room's yours?" Gippal asked, a little joke hint in his voice.

"Uh..." Rikku blushed, she didn't know and his body was touching her back.

_Inner Rikku- EEW! Get offa me Gippal!_

"It's down the hall on the left. Room 23." Gippal answered.

"T-Thanks, I guess..." Rikku said as she made her way to the door.

"You can stay in Djose if you like Cid's girl." Gippal said as he marched over to his bed.

Rikku suddenly felt happy, but she was here with Gippal and he was probably worse than brother.

"Uh, I'll think about it." Rikku exclaimed as she turned around and looked at him and eyed him suspiciously, "What movie do ya got?"

"My favorite... "Finding Nemo."" Gippal exclaimed as he kissed his movie's cover.

Rikku squealed! "That's my favorite movie!"

"But we're watching "The Girl Next Door". Gippal replied back.

Rikku rolled her eyes. That movie was weird and when she saw a bit in Brother's room, she was grossed out.

"Please! Let's watch Finding Nemo." Rikku exclaimed.

"NO! Who says your watching it with me anyways?" Gippal asked when he hugged his movie and lay on the bed in defense.

"I am!" Rikku screamed.

"No your not." Gippal exclaimed.

"Gippal...Please?" Rikku whined, she jumped on his bed and punched him on his shoulder.

He was enjoying it. And he turned around and landed atop of her. Rikku blushed crimson red. At least he couldn't see her blushing cause of his shadow. She felt his toned arms on her shoulders. He got up and put his hand on his head and sighed. At least Cid wouldn't know.

"Cid's girl?" Gippal asked as he turned around to see Rikku blushing. She wasn't so close to guy like that close before, and she got scared.

"Let's just watch a movie." Gippal said again.

Rikku nodded. It probably was gonna be a long night.

A/N:: WHADYA THINK! Well please review! Hehe! The next chapter might be called Girl Next Door or something... I dunno. Well, if guys are looking for Zanarkand High, the dudes took it off cuz it had like a chatting script on it, you know like Yuna: Hiya! Like that... Well, I'll write a better version of it! And with "quotations". And guys, I hate writing romantic parts so please don't kill me if I do it weird! Later dudes...

--gip-Rik


	3. Night Out

A/N:: What up dudes! Well, thanks for the reviews! And Ikonopeiston, thanks so much for letting me know it was lame. I'll make this chapter better! Well, I hope at least. Please don't kill me! This is only like my 2nd fan fiction that I'm officially like working on and only! So, I'm still not an expert. This chappie is called night out, not girl next door.

--gip-Rik

chapter 2night out

Rikku watched the movie as she saw Gippal gazing right into the screen. He was very interested and Rikku sighed. She turned over to the alarm clock and it read 11:58 PM. She was exhausted and she needed to refresh her mind and go outside.

"Gippal?" Rikku asked as she hugged her knees and looked over at him.

"Yeah?" Gippal then turned over from the screen and looked at Rikku. She looked at him and hugged her knees. He just stared into the screen and looked like he was very interested.

"What? " Gippal asked, he was a little anxious.

" Can I gout for a walk?" Rikku answered, and she got up to leave.

" Sure..." Gippal answered. She got up and was on her way.

Rikku made it outside, and started singing one beautiful song her mom taught her when she was little.

(You may inset a beautiful song)

She didn't know that Gippal was closely following her and he was sitting under a canopy by the store.

Rikku had finished the song and made her way to a seat and Gippal walked over by her.

"Beautiful song Cid's girl!" Gippal said as he patted her on the back.

"AAH! GIPPAL YOU STARTLE ME!!!" Rikku shouted as she jumped up. She blushed hard!

"Yeah...I recognized that song. I think your mom sang it when I was little." Gippal said as he looked at her and smiled softly.

"Yeah, and you called her Cid's wife, that was kinda rude..." Rikku said as she saw him and started to chortle.

"Yeah, I was little so—HEY! What's so freakin funny?!" Gippal asked, he demanded an answer.

"You're here in boxer shorts!" She said as he frowned, he just looked at her.

DEAD SILENCE 

"Cid's girl you are slowwwwwww.........." Gippal said and thought.

Inner Gippal:: "Rikku didn't you know I am leader, and I nobody comes out here out here late at night...I can even come nude if I wanted to."

"Cid's girl, I can come out nude even if I wanted to, because, I am leader, and my crew is can't come outside. They're playing."

Rikku suddenly stopped laughing.

"EEW! Ya mean you come out nude?" Rikku asked, she was desperate here!

"No..." Gippal answered, "Slow-poke."

"I am not, but you make it sound so bad..." Rikku retorted.

"Well, we should go to sleep, and have you thought about living here? I could use some help." Gippal asked, he did need someone extra to help.

"Well, I'll come out for an answer in the morning, so I'll just go to bed." Rikku answered.

"Well, night Gippal!" Rikku said as she enthusiastically ran inside.

Gippal watched as the trees swayed, in a breezy motion.

"Night Rikku..."

A/n:: Please review! I'll reload this chapter because I had a longer and better version, but I was so stupid I didn't save it! So please review dudes!  
--gip-Rik


	4. I Can't Die Because You'll Be With Me

A/N:: Here I am again! WAHOO! So, um so, um...lol! Oh, and just in case you were confused, when Gippal said "Night Rikku..." He whispered it faintly so Rikku didn't hear it! LOL! Well, do become a part of my C2 community because I'm bet I'm not such a good writer and I bet I might screw up on that...I dunno how I got into that in the first place...LOL! Kingleby, you are like reviewing all my chapters! Yea! Thanx so much!!!!!!! **Cries**

--gip-Rik

chapter 3i can't die, because you'll be with me...

As Rikku woke up from the faint whisperings heard in the hallway, she headed towards the bathroom and she was a mess. Tossing and turning was basically all she was doing last night. She couldn't remember if she had a nightmare? She looked in the mirror and her eyes were cold and face was yet so pale. She got dressed into her default thief dressphere and went outside. She walked down the hall to Gippal's room and knocked, but it was so languish.

"Gipp-pal...Op-pen up." Rikku exclaimed wearily as she turned around and started spinning around apace.

Gippal opened his door all dressed up and saw what Rikku was doing.

_Inner Gippal:: Has she been drinking?_

"Cid's girl, what is wrong with you?" Gippal asked as he grabbed Rikku inside his room and sat her down on his couch.

"Get a hold of yourself Cid's girl." Gippal said as he sat Rikku down on his couch.

She stopped, and her eyes were even redder, and she was shaking.

"Rikku, get a hold of yourself! Please?!" Gippal was so scared here! What happened to her?

Rikku just sat there it hadn't even occurred to her that Gippal used her real name, what was wrong with her?

"Rikku! Tell me what's wrong!" Gippal screamed mentally at her, as he slammed the wall, "Damnit!"

"September 30..." Rikku said softly as she got up, "Today's the day my mother died."

She looked at Gippal and looked at him frighteningly.

"My mom was murdered in front of my eyes, how could I forget?" Rikku asked, she walked towards Gippal, and looked at him furiously with a little fright in her eyes. Her swirly eyes weren't swirly anymore, but more sad and fierce.

She shocked Gippal and he couldn't believe it was today.

"Get a hold of your self Cid's girl...Calm down." Gippal said as he walked back and she grew even angrier in rage.

"Don't call me that asshole, I don't live there anymore." Rikku snapped, she wasn't Cid's girl anymore.

She fell down in sudden shock and fainted. Lay down there like someone who had just died.

Gippal picked her up and had her lay down on his bed. He was frightened, what had happened! He immediately called the doctor. The nurse had picked up and told him that the doctor was on his way. There was something wrong with her! He knew it! Gippal sat down on the side of his bed and Rikku was there. She was breathing and she didn't look so good. He stayed there the whole time holding her hand and totally forgetting about breakfast. His stomach growled but he didn't care.

"Rikku, please...?" Gippal asked, but it was hopeless. She was vey frightened by this day, he knew it. He cried a little and then flashed back.

Flashback 

_Little Gippal stood by Rikku as rain poured down in the cemetery. He looked at his Rikku who was crying as she held his hand as a man spoke in Al-Bhed, saying his respects to Rikku's mom. She was crying, and eyes were so red. She had told him everything that had happened when her mom was brutally murdered._

_End Flashback_

Gippal looked at Rikku, who was turning around, and saying stuff like, "no!" And, "please, no!"

What was she thinking about? Today was the day Rikku's mother was killed. Rikku squeezed Gippal's hand harder and she screamed out "NO!!!!!" She got up and opened her eyes, and looked around, saw Gippal crying, and fell back down.

Rikku's Flashback Dream 

_Rikku played in her room, as she looked at the new dolly her mommy had bought today._

"_I'll call you uh...Dolly! Tee-hee!" Rikku exclaimed bubbly as she walked outside and started to play in her sandbox. She started to her some loud cries and it sounded like her mother!  
"No! Please don't hurt her?! Please?!" _

"_Then I'll kill you!" _

_The sound of a knife was heard. _

"_I'm giving you chance woman!"_

"_NO! AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!! Rikku run away!!!!!!"_

_She ran behind her back yard and hid in the trashcan, it was the best she could do._

_Gunshots and glass shattering was heard._

_The murderer came to the back yard and searched for little Rikku._

"_Bitch!" He screamed in terror, as he walked away nowhere in sight._

_Rikku got out the trashcan and ran inside. She looked inside and didn't find her mother, where was she? She went inside her room and looked in terror when she saw her mother dead with two gunshots in her heart and a knife stabbed in her back right on spine. Rikku called the emergency and soon had called Cid. It was one of the most painful nights in her entire life. She wanted to die._

_End Flashback Dream_

Rikku woke up and found a doctor checking her temperature.

"She'll has a one-hundred degree fever, but I'll leave some medicine just in case it gets worse." The doctor explained as Gippal looked over to her and saw her awake. She saw that his eyes were so red and his face was pale.

"Cid's girl?" Gippal asked just as the doctor left.

Rikku looked at his one green-eye as it became loose and redder.

"Cid's girl! Thank goodness your awake!" Gippal exclaimed as he hugged her, but didn't want to hurt her, because she was in pain.

"Gippal? You know that my mom died today right?" Rikku asked as a tear fell down her face, but before it went down all the way, Gippal stroked it right away, gently. Rikku closed her eyes as they stayed there in silence.

After fifteen long painful minutes of silence Gippal had to speak, "Cid's girl?"

"Yeah?" She looked up him and seen his eye that was ever so red.

"I won't forget your mom."

"I can't forget her either...I can die..."

"Don't say that Cid's girl..."

"I don't want to die anymore, because you're here with me..."

"Yeah...Wait I am?"

Rikku giggled softly, "Yeah..."

I can't die...because you'll be with me... 

A/N:: How did ya like that! Hehehe! So please review and become a part of my C2 community! Yeah! Hehehehe! Why am I saying that!!! Hehehe! LOL! Please Review!!!!!

--gip-Rik


	5. Someone Can Be There

A/N:: Kingleby you are my best review out there! Yeah! So, do you guys want any fluffy moments?

Well, in the next few chapters Gippal and Rikku may go to Besaid for a little mini-vacation and well! FLUFFYNESS!!!!!!!!!! But for now they get ready! Hahaha!!!!! So, um! Don't flame...Hahahaha!

--gip-Rik

chapter 4someone can be there

In the next couple of few days, Rikku had finally grown back to her cheery self and her and Gippal were getting along pretty well. Rikku and Gippal would say "hi!", and "bye!" then and it was just as if they had feelings for each other, but didn't know. Rikku got dressed in her thief dressphere and made her way to the café.

"Gippal! Hiya!" Rikku exclaimed as she hit him on the back hard.

"Cid's girl! How've ya been?" Gippal asked with a grin on face, sitting down and sipping his coffee.

"Can you please call me Rikku?" Rikku asked, he had never called her that when she came here.

(Actually two or three time but she never noticed it.)

"Cid's girl...that name gives me heartburn when I say it out loud." Gippal exclaimed, as he took another sip from his coffee. He was lying, but he did make the effort, just to tease her.

"Meanie!" Rikku pouted as she stood up to get some cappuccino.

_Inner Gippal:: Damn! She is so hot when she pouts and whines._

Rikku sat down and whined real badly!  
"The machine just broke!!!!!"

"Cid's girl, you can drink mine!" Gippal said as he gave her his Rikku.

"I'm not in the mood anymore!" Rikku said as she lied back down in her seat.

"Whatever Cid's girl..." Gippal exclaimed and a thought just struck to his mind, "Cid's girl! Why don't you and me go to Besiad?!"

This just hit Rikku, she hadn't seen Yuna in a long time, and it was just as if she missed her cousin for such a long time, "OH MY GOD! I"LL COME WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Cid's girl! Calm down..." Gippal whispered, they were in the cafeteria, "We should go like the day after tomorrow."

"Great! I'll start packin those luggage's!" Rikku exclaimed but soon Gippal interrupted.

"Cid's girl, we're only gonna stay there for 3 days, I have a job to take care of you know..." Gippal retorted, after all he was Djose machine faction leader, and as leader, he had to take care of it.

"Gippal, why do I even bother? Why would I even come with you?" Rikku asked, looking with not the slightest clue in her eyes.

"Because..." Gippal replied, teasing would never stop would it?

Rikku shrugged and decided that she just go and walk to Luca today. She just saw on T.V. yesterday, that they had gotten beanies of Yuna. She was famous.

Rikku walked down the hallway and thought about so much. Gippal and her didn't argue that often, and it was just plain her for a days now and then. She heard sounds in the hallway, and she didn't even bother to care. But, seemingly walking down the slender halls, the sound approached her.

Rikku grew worried and had no idea what was going on. She then made it to the room, peeking in quietly, and there were two Al-bhed men sitting before her. They were speaking in English and soon to be heard by Rikku, they stopped.

_Inner Rikku:: No. Those weren't the sounds! It's gotta be somewhere else._

Rikku continued to walk down the halls and walked into her room. She sighed...who could've it been?!

She lay down and didn't know what it was? She walked down the halls hearing the sounds once again. It was getting clearer to her and clearer.

She then saw a guest room opened and decided to walk in it. The noises were surely coming from that room. She entered the room and saw two figures chatting. Her eyes shot wide open! There sitting, were Tidus and Yuna.

A/N:: Hiya! Next Chapter will be coming soon and I have tons of homework write now, so maybe ya guys have to wait a while! And guess what? My mom says she doesn't like me writing fanfics and all! What can I say? It's my hobby! Well, kinda...LOL! I really don't wanna stop, but my moms making me.... Oh well! See ya!

--gip-Rik


	6. To Speak Between Dead Silences

A/N:: Thanx so much for the reviews MOOGIE, kingleby, -cutekitty2-, and rikkuXgippal ! YOU GUYS ROCK! rikkuxgippal, um you wanted more action, and I'll add some if you want! Like action with fighting, (not really good at it but I can try...LOL!) Or romance kinda action? I might be good at that! LOL! Well, I dunno...I'll do the best I can! My treat! So, hopey you likey this chappie!

--gip-Rik

chapter 5to speak between dead silences

Gippal finished his coffee and headed onto the bathroom.

_Inner Gippal:: That Rikku is getting very cute these days...sigh_

Gippal walked down the slender halls, hearing slight noises.

_Inner Gippal:: Hmm, did Rikku hear these noises...Weird is all I can say._

Coming to a stop at a smelly room, he peeked inside and saw two Al-Bhed men who had a contest on who could fart the loudest. They were moaning and groaning and saying things like, "Yah, yah yah!", "Oh, Oh, OH!" and "Owah! OWAH! oWaH!"

" Sickos..." Gippal mentioned, he didn't want a slightest clue about what was going on.

Meanwhile...

" Oh my God! Yunie! I'm so glad your here!" Rikku jumped with gleefulness at that moment! It was awesome that Yuna had come.

" Wow! Rikku! What are you doing here?" Yuna's happy gleeful face turned down as the three just sat there while Rikku played with her fingers and blushed.

**DEAD SILENCE**

"Rikku...What happened, why are you here in Djose without telling anybody?" Yuna asked, she was a little hurt at the moment, for Rikku not telling her what happened.

"Well, what are you doing here...?" Rikku asked back, then again there was...

**DEAD SILENCE**

" I asked you first Rikku, why are you here? Why didn't you tell anybody?" Yuna asked, she was getting sadder and sadder at the moment.

"Well, I did tell pops, and I didn't tell anyone after that cause, I--" Rikku was cut off by her sentence.

"OOKAY! People let's bring down the jokes!" Gippal had entered in and saw everyone and sighed, " Oh! High Summoner Yuna, welcome! Toyourboyfriendtoo..." Gippal exclaimed, bowed his head, and saw a weird Yuna and geekster Tidus.

" Oh! Gippal! Hi! You met Tidus right, last week after the reunion?" Yuna asked as she stepped aside.

" Uh, yeah, I guess..." Gippal answered, it was as if he hallucinating, was he sleeping? Was this all a dream? He was getting dizzy and dizzy.

"Well, Rikku." Yuna turned around facing Rikku again, " explain with your answer".

" I had a argument with pops and I couldn't take it anymore, I was angry and I left." Rikku sounded so sincere with her answer she looked up at Yuna and came to a conclusion, " All I'm saying is that, I really want to be by myself and you don't have to worry."

Yuna smiled softly, she was happy that Rikku was happy. She took a step forward and held onto Tidus's hand.

"The reason I came here was that I was having a party and I was gonna invite Gippal. So since your here, why don't we all go?" Yuna asked, as she saw Tidus grin.

" Well, what a coincidence! Yunie, me and Gippal were gonna come anyways!" Rikku explained it was a coincidence indeed.

"Well, Paine and Baralai, Nooj, Leblanc, and you guys are all coming to this fun beach party we're having for three days tomorrow!" Yuna said as she looked at Rikku's expression and got happier and happier at the moment.

"So! I'll go pack up! And Gippal, you should pack up too!" Rikku ordered.

"Yeah. I'll get started." Gippal answered. He was really dizzy.

30 minutes later...

"Well! Yunie! I'm all packed up! Lemme go check up on Gippal!" Rikku explained, and upon entering the room, he was sitting down and reading a book.

"Gippal? Are you ready?" Rikku asked as she looked at him.

"Cid's girl! Yeah, I'm ready. Shall we get going now, I really wanna go." Gippal asked, he then thought something and looked up at Rikku, "are we going by ship?"

"Nope! We're going by Yunie's airship that my pops gave to her.

(A/N:: I just made that up! LOL!)

"Ok." Was all Gippal's reply, he was at least going to paradise, and he was sure he wouldn't be dizzy anymore.

They all went onto the airship, put they're luggage's away and the driver went off.

"We have to make a stop to Bevelle, Guadosalam, and Mushroom Rock Road, to pick up everybody." Yuna said and she just sat on Tidus's lap and closed her eyes.

_Inner Rikku:: Man, where's my guy? WAIT A MINUTE I DON'T HAVE ONE!"_

Rikku sighed and Gippal saw this, he didn't have any feelings for Rikku, but all in all he did and he didn't notice.

Bevelle was the first stop and Paine and Baralai came on board.

"Hey guys." Paine said, and Baralai jumped in too and said, "Hello".

"So Dr.P? How's life been with Baralai?" Gippal asked.

"Well I----..." Paine then was laughing at what Rikku just said.

"OOO! PAINE AND BARALAI SITTING IN A TREE, KISSI---!" Rikku couldn't finish as Paine cut her off in a funny voice, "You didn't know Rikku. Me and Baralai been going out ever since."

"Wow!" Rikku exclaimed! She was happy for her best friend, but not for herself.

The rest talked until they made it to Mushroom Rock Road, and called Nooj.

"Guys, I really don't wanna come, I mean, like, is Leblanc coming?"

"For the last time, YES!" Yuna said as she pulled Nooj by the arm and dragged him onto the airship.

Nooj sighed; he would have to live with it. Leblanc here and there was all that happened to him.

"Hey Noojster!" Gippal greeted and Nooj sat down on an unoccupied chair as he held his luggage next to him.

"So, guys where to?" Nooj asked as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes nonetheless.

"Guadosalam..." Yuna exclaimed as she looked at Nooj's eyes shot open and he sighed heavily.

"Great..." Nooj muttered he was just lucky.

"Yunie, can I go up to the balcony?" Rikku asked as Yuna nodded and smiled.

"Go ahead." Yuna replied. She was in a joyful mood, and t didn't bother her.

Rikku got lost in several directions, it was pretty big. After 15 long minutes of being lost,

Rikku walked up to the balcony, sighed, and looked at the beautiful view, they were so close to Guadoslam, and she could barely see Leblanc.

Something touched her bare shoulders, and she didn't look around she just closed her eyes and thought about some guy, she didn't even have feelings for. Gippal...

"Cid's girl?" He probably repeated it a thousand times and then poked and bonked Rikku's head like it was drums.

"AAH! Oh- sorry! It was only you Gippal..." Rikku said shockingly when she blushed down deep, when she found out Gippal was touching her bare shoulders.

"Cid's girl? We're close to Guadosalm, so let's head back inside." Gippal suggested.

"But I just got here!" Rikku whined she enjoyed this great view.

"I know, because you got lost!" Gippal laughed! He knew she did, she always did when she was also little.

"Haha, very funny..." Rikku mocked, she was sick enough already.

"Ok, let's just go?" Gippal asked, and then walked back in.

They both got in to the cabin, and Yuna told everyone to wait as she brought Leblanc in and she screamed in joy when see saw and exclaimed, "NOOJIE-WOOJIE!"

"Yup...that's me..." Nooj said rudely.

Leblanc ran up to him and stopped dead in her tracks, "What's wrong, love?"

"Oh, nothing..." Nooj answered as he whistled.

Yuna jumped up and looked at everyone with big eyes!  
"On to BESAID ISLAND!"

A/n:: Please review! I dunno if I'm gonna add fluff, maybe after a while though. I have tons and tons of HW and I have project so I'll get the next chapter up soon! Promise!

--gip-Rik


	7. Having Feelings? Or Not?

A/N:: HIYA! THANKS FOR REVIEWS! Well, you guys were basically confused on why Gippal was dizzy and all, there is a whole point to the story that might make you cry. Don't worry guys you didn't miss anything! LOL! It's something about Gippal but I'm not going to spoil it! LOL! Well, I've been watching an anime called "Kiddy Grade" a lot and the main hero Éclair says really great quotes so I'll post some up! She basically explains about the next episode, but I figured why not put some up and share them with ya guys! Okay so here's quote 1::

Quote #1::

Often, the grandest moments in life are revealed in the smallest of details. Those who pay attention should not miss them.

Day/Off

Cool, right! Great anime for those of you who like anime out there! Well, see ya! Oh and Day/Off is the episode name.

--gip-Rik

chapter 6having feelings? or not?

Rikku held on to her baggage as she made her way to her little hut that she shared with cocky arrogant Gippal.

"Shit!" Rikku muttered, it was just her day and at least her eyes shot up in her surprise and she didn't care because she was in Besaid with her friends.

She sighed heavily lying down on her bed and was looking at Gippal spinning around.

"What's wrong Gippal?" Rikku asked, she sounded as if she didn't care.

"Nothing to worry about Cid's girl!" Gippal exclaimed as he fell on his bed.

Rikku looked at Gippal.

_Inner Rikku:: Dramatized jerk. _

She remembered when he was behind her at the balcony, watching over her and she probably had admitted she had a slight crush on him.

"Cid's girl, did you ever...like you know...had a boyfriend after us?" Gippal asked he was pretty curious at this fact.

"Why the hell do you wanna know?!" Rikku retorted! She was blushing at the moment, because of Gippal saying that.

"Well, I wanna know..." Gippal trailed off.

Rikku didn't know how to begin. It was all her personal life, so she didn't really remember. Wait, she never had a boyfriend after that.

"No, I never did." Rikku replied. As she stood up and looked at Gippal straight in the eye, "Why do you care?"

Her eyes turned very ironic and she then twirled around and saw Gippal moaning, and lying down.

"Gippal?" She walked over to him and his eye was closed. Tightly. She moved him and his eyes opened. It was as if everything was going to fast for him. His eyes were pretty red.

"Cid's girl... I need some rest right now, it was a long ride." Gippal explained while scratching the back of his head and kicking his boot off.

"Sure thing!" Rikku exclaimed, but he wasn't really in the mood right now.

Gippal was sleeping soon enough as Rikku just sat down and read a book for the next twenty minutes. Yuna and the others had a few errands to run, and so she just laid back and relaxed as she enjoyed her little book.

She soon closed her book and stretched out on the little bed and closed her eyes and thought about Gippal.

After all, he was doing this all for her. Letting her stay at Djose with him was excellent. She looked over to him and his back was moving up and down, making Rikku laugh hard at how a guy like him could sleep through anything. Even her hard laughs.

She got up and decided to go out, not even caring if Yuna and the others had come back yet. As soon as she was about to head out, she looked back at Gippal.

She looked at him and walked over as she sat on the edge of the bed.

She looked at him dearly as she began, "Gippal, you've been really kind to me, and I love that. Giving me a place in my heart, which I call home. Letting me stay with you, and you coming here to Besaid Island. I mean you invited me in the first place."

Rikku looked down at him again and smiled warmly, "Taking you're time off for me was a very kind thing for you to do."

She got up and caressed his cute little sleeping face as she bent down and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you..." Rikku whispered as she left the hut.

I want my future to be with you... 

Skipping down the pathway of Besaid Island, Rikku decided why not go and meet Wakka and Lulu. Upon arriving the hut and seeing little Vidina crawling, and saw Wakka and Lulu facing the other way cooking she greeted them.

"Knock knock!" Rikku exclaimed joyfully as Wakka jumped in surprise and saw Rikku.

Lulu turned around and smiled.

"Hi Rikku." Lulu greeted, as Wakka grinned.

"Hehehe! Ya! Rikku! Party comin soon ya!" Wakka exclaimed.

Rikku thrust her hand into the air, "Yup! Yup!"

"Well, you want to join us for dinner?" Lulu asked, as she set up plates and food up on the table.

"Nah! Thanks but I gotta wait for Yunie and the others! So bye!" Rikku exclaimed.

Wakka and Lulu waved bye as Rikku walked outside and smiled and soon was shocked at what see saw!  
Gippal was lying on the floor panting heavily. Rikku ran over to him and she touched his forehead.

_Inner Rikku:: He has a temperature! Rikku felt like she was going to cry! After all she had said to done to him when he was dizzy!_

She cried for help. But no one came...

A/n:: That's chapter 6 for ya! Hope ya liked it! Well review! Sry if this chapter is so short! I have a project to do! So, I'll right some more! Promise!  
--gip-Rik


	8. Awake

A/N:: Hiya! So, um recently I got Naruto Volume 4, I.n.v.u volume 3, and Fruits Basket Vol. 5! They're very good! So, um I got 20 reviews so far! Well, that's a little bit for seven or six chapters! Guys don't kill me! I'm sry that Gippal is sick! ITS JUST PART OF THE STORY PROCESS!!!!! Well, ttyl! Here's quote 2::

Quote #2::

The mirror reflects an image, but what it shows is not the truth. Just as right turns to left, the truth becomes a lie.

Twin Star

--gip-Rik

chapter 7awake

Help...somebody help... 

Words raced through Rikku's mind as she tried to wake Gippal up, but he was just breathing.

"Gippal, please wake up..." Rikku begged and begged, but all that was happening was sweat on his forehead and having some trouble breathing.

Little kids that were playing in a corner just happened to see Gippal and Rikku. Rikku was crying, and for help.

The little kids—about 3 of them, the oldest one, in pink dress, brown hair, and blue eyes, the next one in a black shirt and shorts, and the last one in a frizzy dress with her hair down—just stared at Rikku as she held Gippal.

"Excuse me Miss, what's the matter?" She had a puny voice, and couldn't say her T's and S's right.

"Well, u-um you see, I- my friend here Gippal, he's not---I dunno!" Rikku shrieked, she looked at him, he was just panting heavier and heavier each second, coughing. "Can either one of you go call for help?"

"Sure Miss!" The girl ran off towards the huts but found no one there, she searched and searched. She bumped into a girl in a black suit and she was shocked at how big she was.

"Ex-cu-cuse me miss, but there's a girl who needs help. Her friend Gippal is sick...I guess..." The little girl replied.

"Yuna!"

"Paine what's the matter?" Yuna ran up to Paine and stared at the little girl.

"Lady Yuna! Thank goodness, this guy, Gippal is sick on the ground!" The little girl said as she jumped up trying to make hand movements.

"Let's go!" Paine said, as everyone else ran up to the village.

"Gippal, your gonna be alright. I know it." Rikku cried, she was extremely worried here and it seemed that she was going to fall in love. She cared extremely for him, and it finally occurred to her that she had feelings.

The two other kids tried to comfort Rikku, but the tears would never stop. She laid there next him, and all he she could hear was wheezing.

"SOMEBODY TAKE GIPPAL TO THE FREAKIN HOSPITAL!" She screamed, and practically everyone came out of their hut, disturbed from the noise while finishing their dinner, and looked at Rikku. They just smiled and walked away.

Inner Rikku:: What is with everyone?! 

Yuna and the others finally made it back.

"Oh! Rikku what happened?!" Yuna asked as tears were forming in her eyes seeing the two people in front of her, in chaos.

"I dunno! Gippal just came here breathing really hard!" Rikku explained, she got up and hugged Yuna, and whispered, "I don't want to lose him Yunie..."

"Let's take him to the hospital!" Tidus said as he gave a comforting smile to Rikku and Baralai and Tidus picked up Gippal by the arms and legs, and everyone followed closely behind.

"Don't worry loves, I'm sure he'll be alright." Leblanc said as Rikku smiled and they all walked to the nearest clinic possible. Upon entering the clinic, which was very small, Tidus and Baralai set Gippal down and walked towards the bench.

"Will he be alright?" Rikku asked, as she looked at the nurse who looked at Gippal wheezing really hard.

"I don't know. But the I will call the physician." The nurse answered, looking at Rikku.

Rikku sighed, and a lot of worry was in her voice. What was she going to do?

After 5 minutes, a physician came in looking like in his mid fifty's. He took out his stethoscope and put in on Gippal' s chest and started to hear pretty good breathing. The doctor did a few other tests and finally came up to everyone.

"When was the last time he had eaten?" The physician asked, as he looked back at Gippal and made more readings.

"Well, he didn't eat but he did drink coffee." Rikku answered.

"Ah, I see...something like food poisoning has went through his body." The physician replied, as he turned to everyone with a smile, "He'll be okay, once I give him some medicine".

Rikku jumped up! She felt like screaming "MY MANS OKAY!" Wait, he wasn't even her man, was he?

"How long till he will be okay?!" Rikku asked, she was happier than ever.

"About a few hours, don't worry."

"Thanks doc." Tidus said, as the both palpitated hands.

"What can we do in an hour?" Rikku asked as she intertwined hands with Gippal. Everyone saw this and laughed hard.

"What?" Rikku asked, she turned around and saw Gippal with a cocky smile and looked down to see their hands intertwined.

A/N:: Sry for the short chapter! I really wanna go watch some TV now! So bye!

--gip-Rik


End file.
